schoolistfandomcom-20200214-history
CALLA format activity
Topic · Comparatives and superlatives Main Objective · Understand and use the comparatives and superlatives in English, besides, identify the differences and similarities between the towns or cities where they live in. Specific Objectives · Identify and use new English vocabulary related to comparatives and superlatives. · Create basic comparisons between their partners considering their characteristics, similarities and differences. · Learn about other ethnic groups, accepting their differences and qualities. Learning Strategies · Spaced practices - Students will understand the topic and not only get the useful information if they study in spaced chunks of time. · Retrieval practice - Re-reading notes is not enough to get to understand a topic, it is important to review different themes in order to get to know it completely. Review a topic several times will let the students acquire the information without too many difficulties. · Elaboration - Explain the theme as easy as you can is important to let them understand it absolutely. It does not matter if the topic is easy or not, you must elaborate on what you are explaining so students will get the topic entirely. Preparation · Ask the students to sit in couples and answer some questions following the given instructions. - “Who is the tallest?” _______ is the tallest. - “Who is better at soccer?”________ is better at soccer than I am. - “Who has the longer nails?”_________ has longer nails than I do. - “Which is the best team in the world?”_________ is the best team in the world. - “Who can do more sit-ups?”_________ can do more sit-ups than I do. Presentation · The teacher will read a story about comparative and superlative adjectives then the students must solve some exercises based on that story. - The story can be found here https://www.usingenglish.com/files/pdf/comparative-and-superlative-adjectives-stories.pdf Practice · The teacher will pause before every adjective to let the students guess which that adjective could be, so the students need to think fast and pay attention to the story. · Before the ending of the story, the teacher should do another pause and ask the students to sit in pairs and give their own ending for that story, the students should share their own endings with the others before the real ending was told. · After the story, students must do single-work and give examples of other comparative and superlative adjectives that they could add to the story. · For the finish activity, students must draw individually their favorite part of the story. Self-Evaluation · While students are solving the activity, they will be their own teachers trying to correct what others do wrong, for example in the “ending share” students can tell what errors their partners had and try to correct them. This activity is important because the students will reach a higher level of responsibility as well as the competition of “have less errors than my partners” will lead to a great ambient of learning where students will try their best to overpass their friends. Expansion · From this topic, students can learn how to make differences between everything around them using adjectives to describe those things, also, they can understand how important is to define objects or persons or even themselves. Most important young learners will comprehend that we are not the same persons as the others and that we have our own and specific qualities and that those differences are what make us unique and awesome. Learn how to pronounce on ourselves is the base to accept the differences with each other person. Teacher Assessment: · Make a small oral quiz asking them to introduce the town where they live in describing the most marked differences with other places they know and the specific or important places in the town.